<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Prince's Pining by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867169">A Prince's Pining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Other, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri can't sleep except rather than because of nightmares, this time it's because of a certain beautiful Abyssian that won't leave his thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Prince's Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the most self indulgent thing I've ever written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prince's usual struggle to sleep wasn't anything new, not in the slightest. On the good side at least it wasn't due to the usual nightmares that haunted him but rather the thoughts of a certain someone that wouldn't let his mind settle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri. By far the most beautiful person he's ever met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts truly did start out innocent, just about small almost way too cheesy of things like how warm their hands were. It was almost a shame they always wore gloves considering he could still remember how soft their hand felt in his after they had them off once, taking his hand in their own to help him up after a training spar. Maybe he could ask to spar with them again since they've only had the chance to do so once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite their small and skinny frame in that one spar they more than proved how much strength they really have and he's sure even more so. Especially mixed with just how quick on their feet they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oddly enough his thoughts also can't help but go back to earlier today; to when that same trickster gave one of their usual surprise visits to the class—but not without first making him almost jump out of his seat as a flustered mess. Even if all it ended up being was them sneaking up from behind and whispering into his ear while he was...admittedly spacing out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although it was the way their lips just barely brushed against his ear that still had his heart racing just thinking about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips...they always wore a lip gloss along with their usual eyeshadow and they definitely pulled it off almost too well. It makes him absent-mindedly ponder about what it would taste like if he ever had his lips against their own—to be honest he can't help but imagine it being a type of strawberry. Then again he wouldn't be able to taste it anyway but he can at least imagine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he could enjoy though is how soft their lips would be, from his lingering stares at their lips that he's stupidly grateful they've never seemed to have noticed, they seem like they'd be almost unfairly soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. Maybe he should stop his thoughts here but...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just the idea of kissing them was addicting; after one kiss he'd want to wrap his arms around their waist and pull them into another and even more until they were both breathless. He already imagined they'd look absolutely captivating with their cheeks all flushed with both of them giving soft pants and trying to catch their breath, only eager for more—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More? Now he really should've stopped his thoughts right here and let it go back to the simple things like only holding their hand. But instead his thoughts keep going, imagining what it'd be like to undo their collar and pepper kisses along their neck. Them tilting their head to the side with a pleasured sigh of his name, only encouraging him to continue all the more which he'd be happy to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...It's embarrassing just how simple stuff like that caused an annoying tent in his pants—Which he takes as a sign to quickly stop his thoughts there and instead focusing on actually sleeping even if he knows the attempt will be in vain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although it ends up being exactly that but not for the usual reasons. It simply gets to the point where the prince knows he won't have any chance of sleeping until he deals with his "little problem", his wandering thoughts haven't exactly stopped either but he can easily push them aside...right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally caving in, he sits up a bit and after leaving it ignored finally snakes a hand down to palm himself over the layers in between with a small sigh of his own. Without even thinking he can't resist his thoughts going back to where they were before except now stealing much more passionate kisses from Yuri, their hand tangled into his hair as their tongues wrestled one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Would they prefer to lead or have him do so? He already knows they have a whole lot more experience than him but he'd still try his best if they wanted that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least in his fantasies he can have a whole lot more confidence when it comes to this then he likely would in reality. With that he's already imagining carefully laying them against a bed and stripping them of their shirt, taking his time spoiling all their exposed skin in gentle kisses and gliding his hands along their sides. He's almost positive about the rest of them looking just as pretty as their face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can't help but be curious about their reactions to that, maybe they'd be just as confident as usual and show them self off in pride with that charming smirk of theirs or maybe it'd be a bit different with Yuri's face becoming an adorable pink instead. He's sure whatever it would be that he'd end up the even more flustered one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those thoughts alone have him finally working on undoing his pants and making quick work of his smallwear with it; letting his erection spring free for him to wrap his hand around and slowly stroke. Though actually touching himself like this is only making him feel all the more guilty…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seems his more repulsive side ignores this and doesn't resist continuing on his thoughts. He's not sure what they'd fully enjoy but perhaps a bit more roughness—returning to their neck and starting with kisses only to nibble lightly there, slow and experimentally biting down on their soft skin until they're giving small and adorable noises. Little gasp of pleasure and more as he'd definitely make sure to leave a hickey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows by then in his fantasy he'd likely already be excited but he wanted mostly to pleasure them. To spoil them. To show off his affection like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With their permission he'd sneak a hand down to slowly and experimentally rub their strain over the fabric, he wouldn't be surprised if they were the more impatient type and even simply thinking of them bucking into his hand was...more exciting than it should be as his grip on his shaft tightened just ever so slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admittedly he's still a bit nervous at touching them further than this even in his fantasies but for once he can't help to imagine more, finally unbuckling their belt and carefully sliding down their pants and smallwear with it—Just imagining seeing them in full like that has his cheeks warming like an idiot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then again he knew they'd likely be much more stunning in person than whatever his imagination could come up with as his thoughts ended up becoming quite a bit more messy. Maybe it'd be best to simply use his hand for them; wrapping it around their length and stroking them, trying to figure out all of what felt best for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking of all the pretty noises it'd get from them alone is driving him crazy as he fantasized about once again pulling them into a barrage of passionate kisses until they were breathless, the trickster giving soft whines and other noises of pleasure as he stroked them. How would they look during their climax? ...Stunning probably, he can't imagine it anyway where they wouldn't be as he only picked up the pace of his strokes to his own shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even after that the prince wouldn't want to be done just yet. He feels even more guilty when it comes the ideas of them pleasuring him despite thoughts like them on their knees and taking him into their mouth, their gaze laced in desire up at him as they bobbed their head on his length was stupidly arousing, except a view like that would probably have him cumming on the spot…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he can dwell on that image though he's quickly pushing it to the side, after all there is one thing he wants to do most…that maybe has at least crossed his mind a few times before: Being inside of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's not sure when he stripped himself in his fantasy but either way all the layers in the way are gone now as he'd carefully make himself comfortable atop him. Caressing his hand along their thigh until it makes them all the more eager before he's finally gently spreading their legs and lifting their hips a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goddess, they'd look way too stunning. But thinking that he can't stop his thoughts from continuing; prodding his erection at their entrance and finally getting their okay before slowly pushing himself inside of them. Which once again he's gripping his shaft a bit more, trying to help feed his imagination on just how warm and tight they'd feel around him once he was fully inside of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd be unable to resist peppering their face and kisses while he gave them a chance to adjust to his length, adoring even the smallest pants of theirs. Although once they were ready he can't help but try fantasizing on how ridiculously good they'd feel when they began gently thrusting into them. The little gasp they'd make which would eventually end up turning into needy moans and whines as he picked up the pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those ideas alone are easily getting pre-cum to start forming at his tip. Furrowing a brow he decides to reposition himself ever so slightly, making himself a bit more comfortable so he could buck up into his hand all to help him imagine it was them he was thrusting himself into. Each thrust getting some kinda noise from them that only continued to get more messy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his heat pooling his imagination also seems to run all the more wild; their perfectly manicured and painted nails desperately digging into his back as they pleaded for more...which of course he'd indulge as best he could, letting the room fill with the sound of their skin slapping together and both of their moans of pleasure—especially when he'd find that sweet spot of theirs that had them crying out his name as they came, beautifully painting their stomach with their own cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that he'd be lasting much longer either as his thrust became all the more frantic and desperate until he finally came with his own cry; of just how much he adored them, filling them with his hot cum and enjoying his own way of making them his rather than how it was in reality where he'd simply be giving a low groan and making a mess over his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd give himself a few last feverish strokes as he rode through his high and lingered in that fantasy a little longer. Seeing their pink cheeks along with a tired yet content expression as their lilac locks splayed messily on the pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least until he was coming down from it all, finally opening his eyes to the dark room with just him in it, taking a moment to recover and let him return to thinking straight...along with that heavy feeling of guilt sinking in fully when he pulled his hand away from himself and saw the mess covering it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He truly was disgusting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet despite that guilt he also can't deny just how much he'd give to simply hold them in their arms, pulling them close and being able to express his affections for them while enjoying their warmth until they both peacefully drifted off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be honest at this point he's not even sure if he's repulsive or just an absolute fool...but he did know one thing for certain: he was head over heels almost ridiculously so for Yuri Leclerc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>